021814-Ryspor-Kate
07:51 -- abyssalArrow AA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 19:51 -- 07:51 AA: Ryspor. 07:53 GT: ~Oh, ah, Kate, correct? How can I help yov?~ 07:53 AA: Oh, you know. Just getting to know players better. 07:54 AA: As a space player, I'm sure you must be fairly powerful. 07:54 GT: ~Vm, well, I ʃvppoʃe that dependʃ on yovr definition of power. The moʃt I ʃeem to be able to do at the moment iʃ create portalʃ.~ 07:56 GT: ~Thovgh that haʃ rather come in handy on ʃeveral occaʃionʃ, now that I think abovt it.~ 07:56 AA: Portals are quite useful, but if you can't do much else, you wouldn't strike me as particularly strong. 07:56 AA: Is that all a space player can do? 07:57 GT: ~Well, I imagine it dependʃ greatly on the claʃʃ. I don't know an awfvl lot abovt titleʃ, mind yov, bvt if I were, ʃay, a Page of ʃpace, I dovbt I'd be able to do even that vntil I God Tiered.~ 07:58 AA: It seems strange that your powers would be that limited as an Heir. 08:00 AA: Especially when considering that Beau is also an Heir. 08:00 GT: ~From what Libby ʃaid, Heirʃ are given a good deal of power, bvt they have to 'grow into it', if that makeʃ any ʃenʃe. Yov do have a point that my abilitieʃ are rather narrow in ʃcope. Perhapʃ I ʃhovld experiment a little when I get the chance.~ 08:00 GT: ~Oh yeʃ, ʃhe came to me for advice abovt the claʃʃ a while back, being a fellow Heir and all. How iʃ ʃhe faring with her powerʃ?~ 08:01 AA: She has proven to be more versatile than you, at least. 08:01 AA: And I understand she has gotten even better. 08:02 GT: ~I really don't appreciate the antagoniʃtic tone yov're taking here. I've been rather bvʃy with other matterʃ to ʃpend time thinking abovt my abilitieʃ. Aʃ far aʃ I'm concerned, I'm progreʃʃing qvite well for ʃomeone of my title.~ 08:02 GT: ~Perhapʃ Light iʃ ʃimply more verʃatile than ʃpace.~ 08:03 AA: I'd be surprised if it was. 08:03 AA: And if I'm being antagonistic it's because I want you to be as strong as possible. 08:03 AA: As I want all of us to be. 08:03 GT: ~...Ah, I ʃee. Yov and Meovet wovld get along qvite well, yov know that?~ 08:04 AA: I have not met Meouet. Why do you say that? 08:06 GT: ~Yov and her have the ʃame ʃort of mentality abovt fvrthering the grovp at all coʃtʃ, regardleʃʃ of how thiʃ may make otherʃ perceive yov. ʃhe'ʃ already gotten one black ʃolicitation after being on ovr team for only a few dayʃ.~ 08:07 AA: ...Interesting. 08:07 AA: What is her classpect? 08:07 GT: ~ʃeer of Rage. From what I've ʃeen, ʃhe vʃeʃ it to detect the emotional bondʃ between people.~ 08:07 AA: Hmm... 08:08 AA: And how did she respond to this solicitation? 08:12 GT: ~...Froʃtily. ʃhe'ʃ not terribly intereʃted in qvadrantʃ at the moment, I think, ʃo ʃhe aʃked me to tell him to ʃtep off.~ 08:13 AA: I think I will talk to her. Bonds between us all need to be close. 08:14 GT: ~Indeed. I ʃhovld really catch vp on my attempt to get to know all the playerʃ. I recently acqvired ʃami'ʃ handle, ʃo I ʃvppoʃe it'ʃ aʃ good a place aʃ any to ʃtart. I've only talked to her once before in perʃon, bvt ʃhe ʃeemed nice enovgh.~ 08:16 AA: She is nice. I hope that you do not forsake your own advancement for this task. Do you have someone you can aspire to or wish to overcome? A rival? 08:17 GT: ~...Well, perhapʃ not in the ʃenʃe yov're thinking of, bvt yeʃ, I do.~ 08:18 AA: Good. I should hope that my aspectial counterpart would not forsake the richness of his aspect. You and I have a duty as the Space and Time players. 08:19 GT: ~Well, I know abovt breeding, bvt what iʃ the Time player reʃponʃible for? Initiating the ʃcratch if all becomeʃ loʃt, perhapʃ?~ 08:21 AA: I'm supposed to help you with breeding. 08:23 AA: Breeding not limited to frogs of course. 08:24 GT: ~I~ 08:24 GT: ~Well~ 08:25 GT: ~I'm flattered, really, bvt, ah, I already have both of my concvpiʃcent qvadrantʃ filled.~ 08:25 AA: That is not a solicitation. 08:25 AA: It's a comment on the need for genetic diversity. 08:25 AA: There aren't many of us left, you know. 08:27 GT: ~...Of covrʃe it waʃn't. Carry on aʃ I deʃperately attempt to pry my thinkpan ovt of the gvtter it haʃ ʃeen fit to lodge itʃelf in. Yov're ʃvggeʃting ʃome kind of maʃʃ interʃpecieʃ ʃhipping enterpriʃe, or ʃomething of that ilk?~ 08:27 AA: I'm suggesting a merger of our species if biologically feasible, yes. 08:28 AA: If it's as simple as I'd like it to be, we'd have a very capable branched species on our hands. 08:29 GT: ~Goodneʃʃ, yov're, ah, very...detached abovt all of thiʃ, don't yov think?~ 08:30 AA: Nonsense. I'm simply thinking ahead. 08:32 GT: ~I...ʃvppoʃe? ʃtill, it'ʃ a tad diʃconcerting to think abovt breeding my fellow playerʃ together like hoofbeaʃtʃ.~ 08:33 AA: It doesn't have to be a complete pair off, just so long as we have enough diversity among what offspring are made. 08:35 GT: ~...Perhapʃ we ʃhovld wait to ʃee how breeding tadpoleʃ goeʃ before moving on to larger, more...ʃapient ʃpecieʃ, yeʃ?~ 08:37 AA: Certainly. I certainly am not fit to be birthing anything yet, but it's important to keep these things in mind for after we are victorious. 08:39 AA: How do trolls reproduce, anyway? 08:41 GT: ~...All right, well, the, ah, the baʃic idea iʃ once every ʃweep, the bvcket droneʃ come arovnd and collect one pail of genetic material from each concvpiʃcient pair, which they then take to the Mothergrvb, where it iʃ combined in a ʃort of diabolical inceʃtvovʃ ʃlvrry and given to her. ʃhe then layʃ the next generation of trollʃ from the data gained from thiʃ genetic material.~ 08:42 GT: ~We're certainly incapable of carrying a grvb...inʃide of vʃ aʃ it pvpateʃ.~ 08:42 AA: Hmmm. 08:43 AA: Well, if that's true then either the human females will have to carry them, or the mother grub will. 08:43 AA: This slurry will prove helpful though, it does the diversity itself. 08:44 GT: ~Well, Nvllar iʃ working on a project to alchemize the Matriorb, which iʃ the egg of a Mothergrvb.~ 08:44 AA: Excellent. 08:44 AA: My work is basically being done for me. 08:44 AA: I'll have to thank her later. 08:46 GT: ~Well, I'm, I'm certainly glad yov're ʃo excited abovt the proʃpect, ahaha. It'ʃ entirely poʃʃible the whole thing will tvrn ovt to be a waʃte of time and a ʃovrce of conʃiderable vnneceʃʃary embarraʃʃment, bvt we're certainly giving it ovr beʃt ʃhot.~ 08:47 AA: Good, good. 08:48 AA: I'm going to consider this for a while more, it was good to talk to you Ryspor. 08:48 GT: ~Yov too, Kate. I hope to talk to yov again ʃoon!~ 08:48 AA: Until then. -- abyssalArrow AA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 20:49 --